The Rebel
by Shar're from Abydos
Summary: Name:Lilith Discription: PAKless, mute, teenage rebel technician Mission: get her voice back,locate Rebel Takura, and if there's time, save the Irken race. - LAZenR ZimATR  DAMR  GATR GazXTorque    CHANGED TITLE AND SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first invader Zim FF. Here it goes.**

Zim stared down at his daughter. 'How is she surviving without a PAK? Could be because she's the first naturally born smeet in over 350 years?' he thought.

Tak, with the help of MiMi and Gir, walked into the room and stood by her lover. "She's beautiful. What color are her eyes?"

"Light purple, almost lilac" Zim answered. " Have you picked a name?"

The female Irken paused. "Lilith," she decided.

The tiny child stirred, yawned, and and snuggled further into her father's arms, smiling slightly, as if approving her name.

"Lilith," Zim whispered, almost reverently. "I promise to protect you. Forever.

**That was very short, I know. And I'm sorry. I also won't update again until I get 2 reviews.**


	2. Mission

**Answering questions now. Yes I changed the title/summery. New ideas hit me, and I like them better than my original plans. But things had to be changed. Sorry. DON'T HURT ME!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lilith, Zenin, Matt, and Madison/Maddie, two of which aren't in this chapter.**

**Review Response **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Silenvt: it is madness, but also somewhat important to the plot (mostly, I wanted Lil to be different)**

**Temyx Mew Mew Haerts: The first chapter was short. This would be short to, but I'm combining 2 chappies.**

**Nightgal &Elena Hurley (you said pretty much the same thing) : Thx! Cuteness is all but lost at this point though, at least in my opinion.**

**I LOVE YOU REVEIWERS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Daddy, I don wanna go," the young Irken said.

Zim knelt down and said, "I know Lil, but you need to learn things Mommy and I can't teach you." He looked at the taller aliens standing next to him. "You take care of my smeet, or I don't care what your status is, you will hurt."

Tak stood in the background, watching the Tallest, her sworn enemies, lead her daughter to Foodcourtia's teleporters. 'It's so Lilith can chase her dreams, even if she doesn't know what they are yet,' Tak thought. As she stood, lost in her musings, another alien came up beside her.

"That the girl?" he asked.

"Yes. My daughter."

"The agents stationed in The Massive and on Irk will keep her safe."

Tak laughed harshly. "Zim is sending Lil so she'll be _safe. _The safest place she could be is with _us._"

The other extraterrestrial sighed. " The Smallest won't let anything happen."

"I hope so, Sizz-Lorr."

"You know so, Rebel Takura."

**A/N: No I'm that evil. On to part two. This takes place 15 years after the last scene, and is in Lilith's POV. All Irken words will be defined on my profile.**

"Lilith."

Silence. That's all I could say.

"Lilith, look at me."

Reluctantly, I looked away from my project and turned my attention to Zenin, my Nenab.

"Almost done?" Zen asked.

Grabbing the nearest sheet of paper, I wrote '_The plasma case keeps overheating. As soon as I fix that, the blaster will work, and there will be prefect weapons for the whole resistance. If only I could get Takura's help. Or at least her notes. She was an amazing tech. Did you know she perfected holographic projectors?_'

"Should I alert the Smallest?"

'G_ood idea. Maybe I'll get a mission.'_

"Your not going anywhere without me, Naneth."

'_I wouldn't dream of leaving you on Irk while I go off on a dangerous mission .'_

"You better not. I need to check the infirmary. Will you be OK?"

'_I may be mute, but I'm not helpless.'_

_**~~~page-break~~~**_

An hour later, Zenin, my SIR unit NINA, and I were sitting in my ship, piloting away from Irk. I loved my ship. A brand new model outfitted with my inventions, it was totally unique. Being a one-of-a-kind ship, it needed a one-of-a-kind name. That name was an Alkesh. I was the only one who was able to pilot it, unless it was on auto-pilot, which it was.

"What's Earth famous for again?" NINA asked.

'_A snack called chocolate and their music.'_

"Oh."

I smiled. I loved my robot. Like so many of my things, she had a few... modifications. I had found a defective robot in a trash heap, brought it back to my lab, and fixed it. When I reactivated it, I saw why she was labeled defective. NINA had a sweet, caring, shy personality, and was very empathetic. We took an instant liking to each other, and I gave continuous upgrades.

Mistress?

Sitting in front of the nearest keyboard, I typed '_Yes computer?'_

There's a wormhole ahead. It will shorten the time it takes to get to Earth by several months. Should I alter our course?

_'Yes.'_

"Watch out for Empire supporters. Our ship isn't registered." Zenin spoke from his position on the floor, counting medical supplies.

I will**.**

_'Off we go, rebels and shol'va on a mission.'_

"We are traitors, aren't we?"

_'In a way.'_

**Well...I'm done. Almost. I have a contest. I did not invent the words Alkesh or shol'va. If you can tell me what TV show those words are from, and what language it is, your name will be mentioned next chapter as one ****of the skool children. Invader Shar're signing out.**


	3. Hi Skool

**I've decided I'm going to try chapter summaries, so...**

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**

**Lilith and have made it to Earth. Now, thanks to our favorite Invader, they have to blend in with the natives so they can stay under the radar, during their mission. Along the way, they make friends...and enemies.**

**WARNING!:**** This chapter has a new OC, Matt.**

_**ANOUNCEMENT**_**: I have a deviantART account, and have posted drawings of Lilith and Zenin. On dA, I'm ****danieljacksonfangirl. **

**Review Response**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Temyx Mew Mew Haerts: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Invader Goldfish LOVES DIBBY: Yes, the show is Stargate: SG-1. I LOVE IT! I'm writing a fanfic for it as soon as I finish The Rebel. And thank you for the compliment. Lil is my fav, too. After that is Zek, but he doesn't come in 'til later. XD There's a spoiler.**

**Zenin POV**

"This one?" I asked, claw hovering over a switch. Lilith nodded.

Lilith was teaching me the Al'kesh's basic controls so she could sleep. My dark blue eyes skimmed the panel; one hooked antennae flicked in concentration. "Now...this one?" Another nod. "Now go sleep, you need it. Medics orders."

Huffing indignantly, Lil headed toward the living quarters, her own antennae twitching in annoyance. That's my naneth. Smiling, I turned back to the computer screen. I knew she was going to be difficult long before our redrum, an ancient Irken matrimonial ceremony. We had to _hack_ the _Control Brains_ to get a hold of instructions, but we did it, and it was worth it.

"Computer?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Play Soundtrack."

"Playing."

_It's a_

_Long trip a-lone_

_Over sand and stone_

_That lie along the road_

_We all must travel down_

"Earth music?"

"Mistress does enjoy it."

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_Every body stumbles sometimes_

_And needs a hand to hold_

_Oh it's a long trip alone_

NINA came in and looked at me for a minute.

"Lilith is sleeping." I said. The robot nodded and left.

_It's a_

_Short piece of time_

_But just enough to find_

_A little peace of mind_

_Under the sun somewhere_

My thoughts began to wander. What was sleeping like? I didn't need it, because of my PAK. It was defective, but still there.

_So maybe you could walk with me a while_

_And maybe I could rest beneath your smile_

_You know we can't afford to let_

_One moment pass us by_

_'Cause it's a short piece of time_

Outside the window, stars flashed by as we drew closer to the planet Earth.

**Lilith POV**

"Do I blend?"

I looked over Zenin's holographic disguise. Human, male, short blonde hair, tan skin, irises the match his regular eye color. I nodded.

The disguises were necessary there was another Irken here besides Takura and us, and he was an **Invader**. We could **not** stand out in any way, or the Armada would be here before you could eat a carton of nachos. To add to our charade, our base looked like an Earth living structure that was pale yellow with blue trim. We had also spent the month we'd been in space (wormhole and hyperdrive) learning Earth's main language, written and spoken.

"Your turn," Zen said, handing me a small controller.

A few moments later, I pressed the activate button, and the hologram shimmered into life. I now looked like a human female with long, dark curls and fair skin.

"Now we need names," Zenin mused. "We should keep our regular names, but humans have two names. So, Lilith…Irkana and Zenin…Blorch."

'_Fine with me,' _I wrote.

"Now we need to find out what's normal for human's our age. Computer!"

'Yes?'

"What do most adolescent humans do?"

'Accessing information… human 'teenagers' usually attend 'Hi Skool'. Shall I register you and my mistress?'

"Yes, please."

'…You begin tomorrow."

**Matt POV (A/N: New OC!)**

"Class, this is Zenin Blorch and Lilith Irkana. They just moved here from Cyprus, and are new to English. Don't make fun of them or I'll send you to the underground classrooms." Ms. Caustic said. I didn't look up from my sketch for mechanics until someone sat in the empty desk next to mine. That someone tapped my arm.

I glanced over and saw a girl with dark, curly hair that went just below her shoulders. She smiled and handed me a sheet of paper, _'Hi,' _it read. _'I'm Lilith. What's your name?'_

_'Matt. Matt Membrane.'_ I scrawled.

_'Nice to meat you.'_

_'It's spelled meet.'_

_'Sorry.' _Lilith replied.

_'It's OK. You just moved here from... Where was it?'_

_'Cyprus. It's a large island in the Mediterranean Sea.'_

The bell rang then. Lilith and I gathered our books as a the other new student walked over. What was his name? Zenin, that's it.

"Lil, time to go." he said. She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"What's your next class? Mine's math." I asked

"Ours too." Zenin revealed.

"Both of you?"

"Lilith's schedule and mine match, except for our electives. I have health; she has mechanics."

"Mechanics? What hour?" I questioned. Lilith held up four fingers. "Same as me. Awesome."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I sat down at the lunch table my friends were at and open my lunch bag. We had learned a long time ago Skool food was poisoned.

"Matt, did you hear the new girl was mute?" Shawna inquired.

"Yeah, she's in homeroom, trigonometry, and mechanics with me. She told me in trig." I answered.

" The new guy, Zenin, is weird too," Taz, my cousin, added. "He's all tense and jumpy. I said 'hi' and he jerked away like I hit him or something."

"I think their pretty nice," I defended

"Matt, relax. We just called them strange. We're strange too." Shawna soothed. "I mean, your paranormal obsession, I'm an aspiring author, and Taz has a learning disability. Now that I think of it, Zenin and Lilith would fit in our group just fine. I'm gonna go ask them to sit with us.

By the end of lunch, Zen and Lil were laughing with Taz, Shawna, and I like they'd been our friends forever.

**Such a cheesy ending. I think I'll accept flames for this chapter. I'm not saying I want them, but I wont hate you for them.**


End file.
